


Kuma-chan to Zou-kun

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Silly, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuto had always thought of himself like someone ready to face any kind of crisis.He went along with everybody, and he always helped whenever he could, it was easier that he was the one comforting rather than the one being comforted.But Ryosuke had been crying for over half an hour, no sign that he was going to stop any time soon, and he felt he had had it.





	Kuma-chan to Zou-kun

Yuto had always thought of himself like someone ready to face any kind of crisis.

He went along with everybody, and he always helped whenever he could, it was easier that he was the one comforting rather than the one being comforted.

But Ryosuke had been crying for over half an hour, no sign that he was going to stop any time soon, and he felt he had had it.

His friend had gotten to the kindergarten early that morning, as usual dragging his teddy bear by its leg.

He had put his things down in a corner of the room and then had joined him in the courtyard to the slides, since the weather was finally warm enough to be outside.

When they had gotten back inside, Yuto had heard him scream.

Running fast toward Yamada, he had seen he was crying. So hard that he had instinctively brought his hands to his ears, before asking what had happened.

And when he had said he couldn’t find Kuma-chan anymore, Yuto had understood he was facing a tragedy.

He knew how much Yamada cared for the old teddy bear; as in bad shape as it was, he never missed to drag it around wherever he went, as if it was his best friend.

He had heard him cry and despair, infecting him with the same despair and leading him to look for the bear throughout the whole place.

They had gotten back outside, Yuto pulling Yamada by his hand, biting his lip, feeling that he could’ve started crying too out of frustration.

When he saw it, Yuto couldn’t believe it.

“Ryo-chan! Look, there!” he screamed, pointing at a corner of the yard.

The elder quickly dried his eyes, looking toward where his friend was pointing at.

Yuri was sitting on the grass; he held his stuffed elephant in one hand and in the other, despite the distance Yuto was sure, Kuma-chan.

“He took it” Yamada yelled, loosening the hold on Yuto’s hand and running toward the younger kid.

Yuto sighed and followed, determined to avoid another catastrophe.

“Yuri!” Yamada called him, tearing the teddy bear from his hands and hugging it tight against his chest. “This is mine!” he said, any trace of tears disappeared.

Yuto was about to step in, but the younger was faster.

“For your information.” he started, with that know-it-all looked he had whenever he thought he was right. “Kuma-chan was abandoned in a corner, in the middle of the backpacks. And he was feeling lonely, so I thought I could take him and introduce him to Zou-kun.” he explained, raising his eyes on him, accusatory.

Yamada kept still.

Yuto looked at him, antsy, fearing that at any moment he could start yelling at Chinen.

But all that happened was that Ryosuke nodded, sitting in front of Yuri and handing Kuma-chan over to him.

“Was he feeling lonely?” he asked, guilty, while the younger nodded. “Fine. Then they can keep playing together, can't they?” he suggested, smiling.

“Of course. They’re friends now.” Chinen agreed, then he moved his eyes on Yuto, as if he had just now realized he was there. “Want to play with us, Yutti?”

Yuto wished he hadn't spent the last half hour looking for that teddy bear, listening to Ryosuke crying, seeing everything go away with a few words from Chinen.

But in the end, it didn’t matter.

He nodded, and sat down to play with Ryosuke, Yuri and the apparently new friends.

The only thing that mattered, was that the crisis had been solved.


End file.
